idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Temporalist Guide (e550+)
When does this guide work? You need to have unlocked Mechanos Apexis for this guide to work. Having used Temporalist before is good, but not necessary, as quite a few items used in the previous guide are not re-used. Legendary is absolutely required just like on the guide previously mentioned. Attributes Your starting attributes should be : * Intelligence : 155 * Insight : 230 * Spellcraft : 250 * Wisdom : 0 * Dominance : 0 * Patience : 250 * Mastery : 225 * Empathy : 175 As long as you have 25 free points remaining and less than 230 Intelligence, spend them in Intelligence. (so your Intelligence will go 155->180->205->230) Spend the rest in Insight. If you have 250 Insight, spend the rest in Intelligence. If you have 250 Insight and Intelligence, spend the rest in Empathy. When you have 1410 total AP you will want this spreading : * Intelligence : 230 * Insight : 230 * Spellcraft : 250 * Wisdom : 200 * Dominance : 0 * Patience : 100 * Mastery : 225 * Empathy : 175 Then dump into patience. When you have 250 patience again, spend it in insight, max it, then max intelligence, then spend 10 points in empathy. When you have 1610 total AP, you will want this spreading : * Intelligence : 230 * Insight : 230 * Spellcraft : 250 * Wisdom : 250 * Dominance : 0 * Patience : 250 * Mastery : 225 * Empathy : 175 After that : -Fill insight -Fill Intelligence -Fill Empathy -Fill Mastery -Dump in Versatility Note that these attributes assume you have legendary , and . If you don't, you may find other attributes spreading better. Items You'll need 5 item sets saved, with an optional sixth: Buildup Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to have the highest Time Distortion (to skip as much time as possible and build up spell cast as fast as possible. The weapon HAS TO BE legendary, as said in the introduction), the lowest incantation duration (to build up incantations as fast as possible), the highest evocation efficiency (which is partially boosted by character ability power; to get the most powerful and possible) and the highest pet XP. If new items appear, increasing time distortion takes priority, then lowering incantation duration then, with a much lower priority, increasing pet XP then increasing evocation efficiency. The most important items to upgrade in this set are : , and . It's vital to have them legendary as fast as you can, or your build up will be severely impeded otherwise. As said previously NEEDS TO BE legendary. and do NOT need to be enchanted. They can be enchanted to provide a small (read : negligible) boost if you can bear the cost (I have personnally enchanted them to lvl 1 so that they can benefit from 's boost to enchant), but it's not needed. , , , , and do not need to be enchanted at all, it won't provide any boost. Void Mana Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize Incantation efficiency and Void Mana per Entity to earn as much Void Mana as possible with , , do NOT need to be enchanted at all as it won't provide ANY benefit. Burst Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize profits from . A mix of profits and evocation efficiency with a small hint of Incantation efficiency will do the trick. Stabilize the Flow Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize time distortion and Incantation efficiency to maximize the power of . , like a handful of spells, has the particularity that once cast, its value doesn't update. Therefore, you need to use a specific set of items to maximize its power before casting it. For , and you can enchant them as long as you think it's cheap, their enchant is only useful in the Buildup Set and has a tiny impact. does not need any enchant. Some people might want to switch for . It's not a good idea. is useful for burst, so you'll need to enchant it anyway. Gem Resonance Set The goal is the same as above, and the only difference is you don't need to maximize Time Distortion so the back and shoulder items change. Optional Time Skip Set The goal of this set is to allow you to skip as much time as possible per cast and cast it as often as possible. Theoretically it can be cast even faster if you also use , but you probably won't be able to hold 30 Timedistortion while having it equipped, thus making your time skipped a lot weaker. is preferable because it also gives Evocation Efficiency. But if you don't have it yet at legendary, using and instead is fine. This set can be ignored for enchanting purposes, even the 30% evocation bonus is too insignificant. It's around MaxEnchant -240. With these 6 sets, you are... set in terms of items. Most other items can be safely ignored for now. is still useful for earning more enchanting dust, especially when doing Trials (quickswitch it in, shortly before finishing a trial) or Experiments. Enchanting Priority Max Enchant(41.6% to 27.7% boost per enchant): , , , Max Enchant -1(27.7% to 18.5% boost per enchant): , , , , , , , , , , , , , Max Enchant -2(18.5% to 12.3% boost per enchant): , , Max Enchant -3(12.3% to 8.2% boost per enchant): , , , , , , , , Max Enchant -5(5.5% to 3.6% boost per enchant): , Spells You will need 4 spellsets saved, make sure to use the same order of spells as me to avoid issues : Buildup Spellset This spellset will be used for buildup. You may manage manually to reduce the useless casts and make it so that most of your Compressed Time goes to . I find it tedious and not productive enough. Depending on where in the Buildup you are, you will change for or Void Mana Spellset This spellset will be used to gather Void Mana with . Burst Spellset This spellset will be used to burst. As said in the beginning, the order matters, specifically for . Setup Burst Spellset This spellset will be used to burst before changing to Mechanos Apexis, to help with the setup. As said in the beginning, the order matters, specifically for . How to play? Now that you have your spellsets and item sets ready, it's time to address the gameplay itself. First of all, there is never an issue with buying upgrades. Buy them all, all the time. There is no valid reason not to buy an upgrade, unless it somehow affects a secret achievement you're planning to do. Switch to Temporalist as soon as you can. Equip the Buildup Set, the Buildup Spellset, reckless cast everything, maximize your sources with Greater Chimaera, do a miniburst (see below how to), then use Pixie to maximize autoclicks until you have around 1e14 Autoclicks, this should take less then an hour. You can use the optional Timeskip Set after Pixie reaches lvl 300 or 320 to make this phase shorter. After this is done switch again to Chimaera (or Anima Construct) to do another miniburst. I prefer Chimaera for ease of use. For that use the Void Mana Spellset and Void Mana set to maximize Void Mana. Stay a minute or two on that (no point in going longer then 2min) , then switch to Stabilize the Flow set, quickly reach 30 Time Distortion (I recommend using the hotkey for ), cast . Make sure to have Temporal Distortion no longer on Reckless or Careful autocast! Switch to Gem Resonance Set and Setup Burst Spellset, cast all spells (aside from that is already active). Switch to Burst Set. Keep switching between Gem Resonance Set and Burst Set, to recast Gem Resonance whenever it runs out. Complain that Temporalist sucks and should be buffed. Switch to Mechanos Apexis. Now you have to wait for 24h until Mechanos Apexis becomes useful. Go into Buildup Spellset and Buildup Set, but change for . It takes around 20h to reach 1e6 casts of Ley Overdrive, after which you can switch it out against if you plan a short run, or if you plan an a bit longer run. The longer you wait until you start farming Void Entities with , the shorter that phase will be, as your Characterpower and Mechanos Apexis will both give more Evocation Efficiency later in the run. Your goal is 1e10 Void Entities in a normal run, which should only take a few hours. Once you think Mechanos Apexis is leveled enough (Lvl 250-255), you can change to the Optional Time Skip Set and keep building up. The usual runlength from e550 to e700 is one to three days, as Mechanos Apexis scaling gets weaker after three days pettime, and his main mechanic of casting KBB isn't useful until 24h pettime. After you're confident in your buildup, it's time to burst. As burst is fast and doesn't cost anything, you can do testbursts throughout your run without problem. So if you burst and aren't satisfied with the result, just go back to buildup. Use the Void Mana Spellset and Void Mana Set to maximize Void Mana. 1 min is enough for this. Switch to Stabilize the Flow Set, quickly reach 30 Time Distortion (I recommend using the hotkey for , making sure it's off autocast), cast . Switch to Gem Resonance Set and Burst Spellset, cast all spells (aside from that is already active). Switch to Burst Set. Once and are over, switch back to Gem Resonance Set, cast all spells that aren't active anymore (aside from , if it's not active anymore, go back to building up void mana), and switch to Burst Set. Repeat until you have enough of doing that. Exile. Note : This guide doesn't use to cast fast and . Although, it seems powerful, it suffers two flaws: -One, if your computer is a bit on the weak side, you won't actually earn that much more spell cast. -Two, time skipping is your second most powerful buildup tool after . Spending time not doing it seems not very good. Category:Guide